DEAD RED JOHN
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Patrick gets a call from Lisbon asking for help. He arrives to find her sat in her living room with a gun by her ankle and a Red John dead a few yards away. Before she can explain the police turn up and he confesses to murder. T rated-not sure
1. The phone call

His phone buzzed and he reluctantly lifted it to his ear and he noted the time that read from his bedside clock-1:14. _Who'd be calling at this time of night? Lisbon_ he immediately answered himself.

'Lisbon'

All that came as a reply was a small sob.

'Lisbon? What's wrong?'

'Please?'

'What is it?'

'I don't know what to do'

'Where are you?'

'My flat…but I…'

'I'll be there in five'

He hung up and dressed racing to his car and speeding to get to Lisbon. He strode to Lisbon's front door and placed a knock on it being the only sound he could hear that night down her street save his car a few moments later. There came no reply.

'Lisbon…it's me…Lisbon…'

There still came no reply so he tried the door. Open. He went into the sitting room finding her sat covered in someone else's blood in the corner of the room. There was a gun sat by her ankle and you could tell it'd just been fired. But worse than that there was a body just yards away from her. He instantly recognised it as Red John but kept that to himself taking in the sight before him. Lisbon had just killed Red John and nothing could prove her innocence. Everything would go against her except one thing.

'What…?' was all he got out before the sirens tore down the quiet walls protecting her from sight of nosy neighbours.

He lifts the gun and wipes it on her sleeve to clear it of her prints and held it. He stood in another corner of the room as the police burst in. Upon seeing Jane holding a gun and a dead body on the floor covered in it's own body and Lisbon sat in the corner of the room shivering and covered in the dead man's blood they immediately assumed he had murdered the man and was planning to kill the woman in the corner not knowing that she was an agent or that he was saving her job.

'May we ask what happened here?'

'I…' Lisbon started but was cut off Jane

'I turned up here to find Red John backing her into a corner upon entering he turned around and I saw he had a gun and had been pointing it at her and he was still doing so and threatening to pull the trigger and I shot him to save her'

'Patrick…'

'Don't worry about it Teresa…it wasn't your fault it was mine. I shot him not you'

'May we ask your names?'

'Patrick Jane and this is CBI agent Teresa Lisbon'

She looked gobsmacked and was staring into space beyond her knees that were clutched closely to her body.

'CBI?'

'Californian…'

'Yes I know what it stands for! I just figured since she was the cop she would've got to killing him first'

'Yeah well, this man did kill my wife and child!'


	2. Prison

THREE MONTHS LATER

'Patrick; why did you do that for me?'

'Red John was pointing a gun at you…two things I've wanted to do; kill Red John and save you'

'You got arrested for it!'

'Hey I've only got nine months left to go. They only put me in here for a year due to me saving you and; you weren't arrested. That's good enough for me'

'But they didn't even take my statement!'

'Yes but that's because you were so shook up at the time and you looked a bit out of there and I'd confessed, they weren't gonna argue with it'

'Patrick; if I had told them what'd really happened then none of this…'

'It would've just the other way round, you'd be sat here in a prison uniform and I'd be sat there…what did actually happen?'

'I was upstairs heard a crash downstairs went to have a look, Red John was pointing a gun at me and he backed me into the corner. He was about to shoot me when I realised I had my gun in my holster, I went down to the floor looking like I was crying and gonna beg for help and pulled out my gun. I shot him and called you'

'You? Beg for help? I so, should've seen that!'

She smirked and the bell rang.

'Visitors are required to leave now'

'I gotta…' she said standing up

'I know, one thing' he said standing with her

'Yes?'

He placed a kiss on her lips that sent her ecstatic.

'Stop worrying about me! I'll be fine! Now go show Hightower who's boss!'

She let out a laugh and walked away from the chair.

'I'll see you next week'

'Bye Teresa!'

'Bye Patrick! Oh by the way; it is now not against the rules to date you!'

'It was never against the rules; you just didn't want to cause I was annoying'

She was gobsmacked with her eyes wide.

'What?'

'You just admitted you were annoying'

They laughed.

'Go on before you get in trouble'

Suddenly a fight broke out across the room. They moved towards it and pulled the men off of the man on the floor.

'No! It can't be!' Teresa said

'What is it?' Patrick questioned

'Red John' She replied

'But he was killed!' He said confused

'Who by? Another prisoner asked.

'Me' Patrick said before Teresa could say it 'that's why I'm in here'

'So it looks like you didn't kill him then…so obviously you are allowed out of here' a guard said

'Patrick…'

'Yes Teresa'

'…I'm reinstating you' she added

He gave a wide grin and thanked her.


End file.
